


The Taste That Your Lips Allow (2/2)

by serohtonin



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely and horny Chris drunk-dials Darren. Then Darren does the same, Later, Chris discovers Darren might want more than just alcohol-induced sex from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste That Your Lips Allow (2/2)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by and the title is taken from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZ9hB107AHs&feature) song. As (almost) always, thanks for looking this over [Christine](http://http://bononoh.tumblr.com) Check this fic out on [tumblr](http://sadeyesblaine.tumblr.com/post/30156264406/the-taste-that-your-lips-allow-a-chris-darren-fic) if you want.
> 
>  **Warnings:** RPF, angst with dashes of fluff, drinking, sexual situations including masturbation, oral sex, frottage, and pentrative sex.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone mentioned and I don't claim anything in this to be true, except for Darren kissing Chris at Glee Live because that actually happened. Everything else is completely made up.  
> 

They don’t see each other again until a week into filming the new season of Glee, as it’s the first time they have any scenes together.

Chris is returning to set from a hair and makeup touch-up when he spots Darren, in full Blaine costume, sitting with his head down and wringing his hands together in his lap.

“How- Are you okay?” Chris asks.

He looks up seriously. “Just, preparing for the scene.”

Blaine and Kurt are in the older boy’s bedroom, the night before Kurt’s finally departing for New York, and the boys have an emotional farewell.

Darren is usually laughing and joking before and between takes, especially if they’re doing an emotionally heavy scene, so it’s strange to see him so somber.

“Right.” Chris sits down on Kurt’s bed, next to Darren. They’re silent for a moment before Chris speaks again. “Look, I’m sorry for whatever I did or didn’t do. I just want us to be okay.”

“I want to know what you want, Chris. That’s what I want.”

“Well,” Chris sighs,“I don’t know yet.”

Darren rushes forward, grabbing Chris’ hips and kissing him. Chris thinks it’s like diving headfirst into freezing water on a sweltering day, shocking and suddenly awakening his entire body, but so welcome and refreshing. He wants to grip Darren’s hair but he remembers Blaine’s hair gel, so he sucks in a breath and digs his nails into his palms. Then, all too soon, Darren’s lips are gone from his.

“Does that clear up anything for you?” Darren says, eyes flickering from Chris’ eyes and back to his lips.

Before Chris can reply, however, the set is filling with cameramen and various crew, getting ready to film the scene.

Stunned is not a feeling Kurt is wearing in this scene, so Chris shakes it off, transitioning into Kurt mode as Darren says his first line.

Chris responds, “I-I love you, too, Blaine. Remember, this isn’t goodbye forever. I’m always here for you. Always.”

He sees the love in Blaine’s eyes but there’s hurt there, too. “I know, but, not- not being able to hold you or touch you,” Blaine cups Kurt’s face, or is it Darren grasping at Chris?, Chris isn’t sure at this point, given their previous conversation and what’s happened during the filming hiatus, “the way I really want to, I don’t know how I’ll survive.”

Chris knows Kurt’s next line, but again, he’s not sure who’s really saying it, “You can touch me now, Blaine,” he adds the name as an afterthought, as if to remind himself that they’re still playing out a fictional scene.

Darren rushes forward, not unlike earlier, their lips meeting as his hand trailing up Chris’ thigh, and somehow Chris finds himself on his back. He doesn’t remember _that_ being part of the script. “I’m going to miss you so much,” he pauses against Chris’ lips, “Kurt.”

“Cut!” the director interjects, “Whoa, I appreciate the enthusiasm, Darren, but we probably won’t be able to keep that.”

“Sorry, I guess I was feeling,” his eyes stray over to the director, then back to Chris,“his desperation at the whole situation. I’ll tone it down.”

“This is what I meant,” Chris whispers tightly as Darren moves off of him and they sit up, “We’re playing a dangerous game here.”

“It’s not a game, not to me,” Darren whispers back.

When they film again, they kiss passionately for a few takes, Darren lightly gripping at Chris’ hip,  
which apparently was suitable enough for the scene, because they only endured a couple of minor adjustments between setups.

Darren doesn’t say anything more once they finish, just looks at Chris for what feels like the longest second, and leaves the set.

\----

Chris knocks on Darren’s trailer door once they’re done for the day. All Chris hears is a muffled reply from the other side, but he opens it anyway.

“I thought you said things weren’t going to be weird between us. That was completely unprofessional.”

“I’m sorry, man. It won’t happen again.” Darren’s slipping his shirt over his head when Chris catches sight of him, eyes lingering over the bare skin of Darren’s stomach.

“That’s it? That’s what you say?” Chris feels a little upset at what sounds like resignation on Darren’s part and he’s not sure why.

“What else am I supposed to say, Chris? You’re not magically going to figure anything out, and until then, we still have to do our jobs, so, yeah.”

“Why do I have to figure anything out? Why can’t we just, be?”

“I don’t know.”

Chris strides closer to him, so that his hand rests on Darren’s chest.“You asked me what I wanted earlier. Right now, what I want is you. That’s all. I’m not ready for anything else.”

“Fair enough. I’ll take that.” Darren leans up a bit to kiss Chris, softly this time, in a way that feels more romantic and familiar than the other times they’ve kissed thus far, like it’s something they’ve done casually hundreds of times before, like they’re an actual couple or something.

Chris breaks away, ignoring the stammering of his heart. “Don’t kiss me like that.”

“Why not?” Darren asks, his eyebrows pulling together in concern as his fingers stroke up and down the middle of Chris’ back.

“Because, just don’t, okay?”

Darren pushes Chris down into a sitting position against the small loveseat, and straddles his lap. “What are you so afraid of?”

He answers with a rough, biting kiss, a thorough enough distraction that they don’t exchange any more words, but rather breathy moans and cursing.

Soon, they’re reaching into each other’s pants and bringing one another off, yet again.

\----

They continue like this for a couple weeks: asking if the other wants to come over or stopping by each other’s trailers, and almost always falling into each other, left naked and panting.

But they don’t talk about it further, until one night, they’re in Chris’ bed lying next to each other, during what should be the afterglow, and Darren tries to cuddle against him.

“No, don’t.”

“I’m not a whore, Chris.” He turns onto his side and runs his fingertips down Chris’ chest. “I like touching you, not just your dick.” He kisses Chris’ shoulder.

“Dare, c’mon.”

“I already did.” He kisses Chris’ collarbone, his leg hooking over Chris’ in the process. “So did you.”

Chris tries to act perturbed but the corner of his mouth turns up a little. “Dar _ren_.”

 _“Chrissss,”_ he mockingly whines.

“What happened to ‘I’m not asking you to be with me or anything’?”

Darren rests his chin on Chris’ chest. “Things change, Chris. People change,” he smiles.

Chris doesn’t know how to reply to that, because he still doesn’t know what he wants. The sex is phenomenal and he enjoys Darren’s company, in bed and otherwise, but he’s not sure about a real, honest relationship, with Darren, or with anyone for that matter. There’s so much happening for Chris, and for both of them professionally, that he doesn’t want to settle down quite yet. He does want it eventually, but the way everything is between him and Darren is pretty damn good.

“I like this the way it is,” Chris settles on, staring into Darren’s eyes, an especially warm amber in the haze of post-orgasm.

“Me too. I didn’t ask for a definition. I’m just asking for a little,” he kisses the side of Chris’ neck, “more,” the spot behind his ear, “affection,” then he fully straddles Chris and nuzzles at the crook of his neck. “I may not be an actual whore, but I am kind of a cuddle whore, y’know. Well, actually-”

“Shut up and make out with me, Darren.”

“How affectionate of y-”

Chris flips them over, cutting off Darren with a kiss. “I believe it’s time for another round.”

\----

Chris thinks he’s able to get away from this thing building between him and Darren, as Chris has to go to New York and film on-location with Lea for Kurt’s big move and subsequent reunion with Rachel.

Alas, such is not the case because while Darren is still in L.A., he’s still omnipresent via Chris’ phone.

_Text from Darren:_  
(10:05 am)  
It’s so weird, man 

_(10:07 am)  
They were out of bagels on set_

_(10:09 am)  
and Diet Coke_

_(10:10 am)  
and you. I kinda miss you._

_(10:12 am)  
I mean, talk to you later._

Chris rolls his eyes and grins, replying before he can think about it:

_I kinda miss you too ;)_

\----

Then Darren shows up in New York a couple days later, because, oh right, Blaine is visiting Kurt.

What Chris doesn’t expect is a knock on the door apparently connecting his suite to Darren’s. The younger man opens the door, bleary-eyed, to his bright and smiley costar.

“Good evening, sir. I’m inquiring as to whether or not you’d like room service, or for someone to service you in your room, if you know what I mean,” Darren greets with a wink. “Can I come in or...?”

“What?” Chris rubs his eyes.

“Hi,” He pulls Chris in close, burying his face in the crook of Chris’ neck, “I missed you.”

The taller man tentatively wraps his arms around Darren’s shoulders. “Me too. Can I go back to bed?”

“Only if you let me join you,” Darren’s lips brush against his neck, “Please.” His mouth becomes more insistent, latching onto Chris’ collarbone.

“Ohhh, okay. Yeah.” Chris finds himself grasping Darren’s hand, dragging him to his bed.

When they finally get there, Darren lands on top of him. “Nice to see you, too.” His hands slide under Chris’ shirt and he turns them so they’re both on their sides. One hand comes to rest on Chris’ jaw and then Darren kisses him softly. “Just wanna sleep.”

Something warm twists in Chris’ chest as Darren snuggles into him and traces random patterns across Chris’ hip.

He drifts off, entwined with Darren, terrified and excited because this might just be the start of something.

\----

Chris gets out of the shower in the morning to discover a shirtless Darren, sprawled across the entire bed, stark white sheets tangled around him, a beautiful contrast to the olive-hued skin of his back.

Suddenly Darren flips over. “Hey beautiful.”

Chris blushes as if he’d been caught staring. “Hi. Um, how’d you sleep?”

“Very well, thank you, until you left. I felt you leave,” he frowns. He crawls across the bed and tugs at Chris’ robe. “C’mere.”

Darren kisses him, pulling him down until Chris is top on him. “So, Chris, I was thinking, if you wanted to, um, go out or something. Or stay in or whatever. Lemme cook for you.”

“But you can’t cook.”

“Well, I can try,” he answers between kisses to random places on Chris’ neck and face, “and you can watch me fail miserably, and then we’ll order pizza? When we’re back home, I mean. If you want.”

“Mmm, I can’t.”

“Hey,” he caresses Chris’ cheek, “it doesn’t have to, like, mean anything if you don’t want it to. I just thought-”

“That if we were fooling around that you should do something nice for me?”

“It’s the least I can do,” Darren chuckles, “but seriously, you know it’s not like that.”

Chris does know this, but he still doesn’t quite understand, and he doesn’t really want to talk about it.

Darren’s hands glide underneath Chris’ robe, coming to rest lazily at the top of Chris’ spine. “You’re getting all thinky again. Just say yes.”

It is definitely difficult to say no, or to say anything at all, for that matter, when Darren’s slipping the robe off his shoulders and trailing his fingers down Chris’ back. “Ask me again later. I’m in a compromising position right now.”

“Which I’d fully like to take advantage of, if there’s time. Shit, is there time?”

“For you, maybe,” Chris grins, grinding down on him.

“Let’s get started, then.”

\----

Conveniently, they’re on the same red-eye flight back to Los Angeles about nineteen hours later, sitting next to each other no less, when Darren asks again. “Let me buy you dinner, or lunch. Or breakfast,” Darren’s eyebrows rise up suggestively from beneath his glasses.

“I am perfectly capable of buying my own meals, Darren.”

“Yeah, but,” Darren leans in close, “people usually do that sort of thing for the people they like.”

“Oh, so now you like me?” Chris peers over at him, a devilish glint in Darren’s eyes.

“If this morning is any indication, then, yeah, I do. Let me do this, please.”

Chris mulls it over, tilting his head and scrunching his eyes. “If you do, then this is a thing.”

“What if it’s already is a thing? What if I want it to be a thing?”

“It could be disastrous.”

“Or it could be beautiful.” Darren’s looking back at him with hopeful eyes.

“Oh my God, when did you get so cheesy?”

“And when did you get so cynical? Oh, wait...”

Chris punches him in the arm playfully.

“Fine. I won’t badger you anymore,” Darren turns away, and then quickly turns back, “until you say yes.”

Chris rolls his eyes, but smiles. “Okay, we’ll do something, whenever we have a free day, but we’ll get takeout, because I don’t trust your cooking skills.” He feels less pressure not calling it what it is: a date. A date, with Darren. Oh, but now that Chris is acknowledging it in his head, he’s panicking a bit.

“But, do you trust _me_?” Darren asks seriously, a hand on Chris’ knee.

“That remains to be seen. I said yes.” Chris’ heart hammers in his chest. “Don’t push me.”

“I will make it _so_ worth your while, Chris.”

“Oh, really?” He suddenly feels tense for a different reason when Darren’s hand creeps a little further up his leg. “You make an intriguing offer, Mr. Criss.”

“Which I believe you’ve already accepted, Mr. Colfer.”

“My past behavior does not guarantee future actions, just as a disclaimer for you.”

“You know you can’t resist me,” Darren whispers.

“Darren,” he scolds.

“What? It’s like, four in the morning. Everyone’s sleeping.”

“It’s been a long day,” Chris sucks in a breath when Darren’s fingers skim across his inseam, “why aren’t _we_ sleeping?”

“Because, there are better things we could be doing, like, sexy things?” he tries.

“Mmm, go to sleep, Darren.”

“But I just did that last night.”

Chris’ eyes drift shut. “People generally do that every night, or have you forgotten?”

“Ha ha. You should meet me in the bathroom, or,” he continues in a lower voice, “I can suck you off right here.You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Chris’ eyes fly open.“I hate you so much right now.”

“No, you don’t.” Darren slinks down in his seat. “You’re going to like me a lot in about two minutes.”

“Darren, go to sleep.”

“Fine.” He returns back to his seat, resting his head on Chris’ shoulder. “You’re no fun,” he yawns.

Chris wants to answer back but he’s so exhausted that he simply lets Darren stay where he is.

\----

A few days later, when they have an early day at work, Chris comes over to Darren’s for dinner.

“Hi.”

“Hey, Chris!” Darren’s face lights up and he glances down at Chris’ lips and then back into his eyes. “Can I, um, can I kiss you?”

Chris tries to stomp down the fluttering in his chest. “Maybe we shouldn’t-”

“We already are, Chris. Why’d you even come, then?” Darren snaps.

“Free food?” he offers, attempting to diffuse the sudden tension.

“Just, come in,” Darren sighs.

Chris shuts the front door behind him.

“Are we doing this or not?” the elder asks, retreating to the living room.

Chris follows suit. “Doing what?”

Darren tilts his head. “Are we still fucking around, or are you going to let me in?”

“I didn’t know that was a requirement for ‘fucking around.’ I let you into my bed. I don’t have to let you in elsewhere.” Chris watches Darren sit.

“Fuck. You’re so fucking difficult, y’know?”

“ _I’m_ difficult? Lest we forget, you waited a whole year to tell me, so I think I’m entitled to some time.”

Darren rises. “To tell you what, exactly?”

“That you, um, uh...” Chris loses his words when Darren approaches him.

They’re standing close but not touching each other. “C’mon, say it,” Darren breathes against Chris’ lips.

“I don’t know what you want me to say, that you,” he steadies himself by grabbing Darren’s right wrist, “might care about me?”

“Not might. I do. The question is,” Darren grips Chris’ waist with his left hand, and stares straight at him, “what do you want to do about that?”

“I want you to kiss me.”

He looks down at Chris’ lips, and licks his own, before moving in. When they kiss, his hand trails up Chris’ side, and cups his face. “Let me be with you.”

Chris simply nods, not questioning him as to what exactly he means.

Darren nips at his neck, his other hand working under Chris’ shirt. “Please.”

“Yeah, just do something.”

So Darren kisses him again, this time more fiercely, his tongue dipping into Chris’ mouth as he reaches for the hem of Chris shirt. They break apart long enough to strip each other’s shirts off.

Darren’s fingers dip into the waistband of Chris’ jeans, and he looks up expectantly into blue eyes. “Can I-”

“Yeah.” They both know Darren’s touched him before, but this feels different somehow. Neither one of them are drunk or in a rush to get off, and Darren’s hand is shaking. “It’s okay,” Chris adds.

“I know. I- I need a moment,” he lets out a breath. “Bedroom?”

“Yes.”

Chris leads the way, Darren pressing against him, kissing Chris’ neck, his shoulders, the side of his face, until they arrive there.

“How-how do you wanna do this?” Chris finally asks, Darren’s mouth clinging to his neck.

“However you want,” he answers when he pulls away. “I wanna see you though. I need-I need to see you.”

He trembles under Darren’s light touch ghosting along his sides and hips, and then more daringly, to his ass. “Alright. Have you-”

“No, but I’ll do whatever you want, Chris. I swear.” He kisses Chris’ chest, continuing down his torso, until Darren’s on his knees. Darren unzips Chris’ pants and pulls them down until they fall to his ankles.

He mouths at the crease of Chris’ thigh, the younger man’s fingers finding Darren’s curls. The older man continues, his lips covering over the head of Chris’ dick through his dark briefs.

Chris lets out a moan, and then pulls Darren’s hair until he looks up. “I want,” Chris licks his lips, “I want you inside me.”

Darren’s brows furrow. “Really? O-okay, because I was totally prepared for- I mean, mentally, anyway. I didn’t actually prepare-I didn’t plan this-I-”

“Oh my God, quit your babbling. You ruined the moment.”

“Shit.”

“Come up here.”

Darren pouts a little but gets to his feet.

“I’ve never done this before. I mean, I have, but not like this, y’know?” Chris looks away for a second. “I always gave. I never received.”

“And you want me to do this?”

“Yeah,” Chris bites his lip. “Take me to your bed.”

He steps out of his pants. Then Darren kisses him, softly but still passionately, and then pulls him over to the bed.

“L-lay down. I promise, I’ll try not to hurt you. You’ll have to help me out here. I’ve only done it to myself a couple times.”

Chris pulls Darren into a kiss, collapsing onto the bed with the image of Darren masturbating like that, and the thought that those fingers will soon be inside him. “Take your pants off,” Chris groans, surprised at his own forcefulness.

“Eager, are we?” Darren laughs, low and throaty, reaching over Chris to search through the nightstand, his new position pressing their lower halves together. Chris notices Darren’s half-hard against his thigh.

Chris kisses Darren’s neck and thrusts up as much as he can. “Mmhmm,” he hums.

“Aha!” Darren retrieves a bottle and a foiled package from his drawer. “Ungh, lemme-” he pushes Chris away from his neck so they can kiss properly. Darren lifts up so he’s straddling Chris, and finally peels away Chris’ underwear. “Oh, fuck,” Darren breathes once Chris is fully exposed, “please don’t take this the wrong way, and I know I’ve said it before, but you’re beautiful, and really, really sexy.” He kisses the crook of Chris’ knee, continuing all the way up to his thigh, until he settles between the other man’s legs. “I have to-”

He kisses the head of Chris’ leaking cock and wraps his mouth around it.

“Oh, ohhh, don’t-don’t do that,” because as much as Chris enjoys it, he doesn’t think he’ll last, and he wants it to last. “Too good.”

He pulls off with a lewd pop, his dark whiskey-hued eyes meeting Chris’ own when he shimmies out of his pants and boxers awkwardly. “So, this is really happening, huh?”

Chris thinks it’s kind of cute that Darren’s so nervous about this, despite all the other things they’ve done. “Yeah,” Chris smiles. “Do you, um, do you want me to do it, or...?”

“Um,” Darren swallows, “I-I’ll do it.” He kisses Chris again, and then settles above him, flipping open the bottle of lube. He liberally coats his fingers with the substance, rubbing them together to warm it up a little.

Darren experimentally pushes a digit inside of Chris.

“Ahh!” Chris winces. “Keep going.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m good. Once you’re, ahh, in all the way, just move.”

And then he does; he crooks his finger a few times, pulls out and pushes back in, watching how tight Chris clenches and wondering how he’ll fit in there.

“Shit. More,” Chris exclaims.

So he pulls out and slicks his fingers up again, this time adding two, enjoying the sounds Chris makes when they finally enter him.

“Ohhhh, uhhhhh. Fuck, faster.”

Darren sees his face twisting and moves slowly, finally finding _that_ spot.

“Ungghh, you’re such an, unhhh, an asshole.”

“Really now? There’s a joke here,” he crawls up to kiss Chris on the mouth, then his jaw, and the crook of his neck, his fingers still working inside, “but even I have the decency not to go there.”

“Give me more, you idiot.”

He scissors his two fingers for a few strokes, and then adds a third finger.

“Oh, ohhhh. I’m sooo ready. Please.”

Darren pulls out his fingers and fumbles for the condom, trying to rip it open with his hands a couple times before giving up and using his teeth. He slides it on, looking for the lubricant.

Chris stops him with a palm to Darren’s stomach. “Let me.” Chris picks up the bottle, and squeezes some liquid onto his hand. He wraps his hand around Darren, liberally stroking.

“Oh, fuck,” Darren’s eyes close but quickly flick back open, “okay.” He takes Chris’ hand off of him and rests his own on Chris’ hips. Then he begins to enter Chris slowly. “Shit. So fucking tight.” He inches forward until he can’t anymore, and they’re pressed chest to chest. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Chris answers, despite the slight pain he’s feeling.

“Do you want me to move?”

“Yes,” is all he can say as their eyes connect.

Darren closes the distance between their mouths and kisses him, deep and dirty, licking inside Chris’ mouth as he starts to move in and out. Chris pushes every time he pulls and they start to form a rhythm. Chris’ hands drift across the muscles of his back, and then they dig into his hair and Darren doesn’t think he’ll last much longer, so he reaches between them to grasp at Chris’ cock.

“Ohh, harder,” Chris gasps.

Darren obliges him, his thrusts strengthening when he takes Chris in hand. His grip’s a little dry, but he’s aided by wetness gathering at the head. He’s spurred on by the delicious noises Chris is making against his mouth, his fist working tighter and faster.

Then Chris’ hands leave his hair and squeeze at his ass, oh, he didn’t think that was a thing, but apparently it is because he grunts, thrusting erratically a couple times before releasing. “Shit.” He stays inside despite his sensitivity, and weakly works Chris over until he clenches around him, coming hot and hard between them. Darren finally pulls out, turning so that he’s hugging Chris’ side. He ties off the condom and tosses it somewhere on the floor.

“Gross,” Chris breathes, “but, I don’t wanna move.”

“Me neither,” Darren answers, kissing Chris’ sweaty temple. “We should shower later,” he kisses Chris’ cheek, then his jaw, “much, much later.”

He pets Darren’s hair. “Don’t tell me you’re ready to do this again.”

“Mmm, not yet, but I will be. I want to feel you this time.”

Chris flips so he’s half-on top of Darren, kissing him. “You already did.”

“That’s not what I mean. I told you I was ready. I thought it would be me getting it.”

“You really want to do this,” he remarks, with a hint of wonder.

“You seem so surprised, even now. I told you, this is a thing,” he grins. “I want it to be a thing.”

“I think I do, too,” Chris laughs, kissing him again.


End file.
